Control
by juju0268
Summary: basically one-shot of Fifty Shades meets Storybrooke. smut! complete smut!


this is just some drabble that I wrote one like Fifty shades meets storybrooke or It was just sitting here collecting dust and I thought maybe someone would want to read it. It's just your basic run-of-the-mill smut. enjoy! And if you don't, whatever, it wont hurt my feelings. review and tell me what you think. My very good friend BelleGold was the inspiration.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I was not very pleased with your performance tonight Miss French, not pleased at all." I could feel my body began to shake as we drove home in silence. Seeing his old submissive had done something too me, she had taunted me with him and I couldn't take it, that's why I had run out. _I would never be her, never be all he needed, what about what I needed?_ I walked up to the house in step with him only because he practically drug me along as I gripped his arm. The steady thump of his cane sounding in my head the whole way.

When we entered the house I dared a look at his face,_ oh shit he was mad, what would he do_. "Miss French I'm only going to say this once. Get in there immediately and assume your position, you need a lesson taught to you and I promise you it will be tonight. I'm sure I do not have to tell you what position I mean, what did I say would happen the next time you lost control and disobeyed me?" his voice sounded dark and dangerous, I stared at the floor the way he taught me, not daring to look at him again, my voice sounded small and helpless, "the cane."

"I will be along shortly, wait there and don't let me catch you moving so much as an inch." My hands were shaking so hard I could barely undo the buttons off my blouse as I closed the door to the room and leaned against it trying to undress, with his words resounding in my ears._ I could just leave if I wanted too_, just walk out, but the prospect of never seeing him again, never feeling him on me, in me ever again scared me more than what he had planned.

I slipped off my skirt, letting it drop to the floor as I crawled up on the large bed. I sat back on my heels with my head down and my hands on my thighs as he had taught me the first time he had brought me here. waiting was agony, I could hear him in the next room, a door slam and his footsteps coming down the hall, coming for me. my body broke out into a sweat, I couldn't take much more_, where in the hell was he? just get it over with_, I hated myself then. Part of me wanted to flee, I wasn't strong enough for what he had in mind, I had seen his collection hanging on the wall, all types of wooden and metal canes, some with ivory curved handles, others with large knobs at the end and sculpting to enhance their beauty, their dark hidden beauty...like his.

I couldn't help but gasp when I heard him enter the darkened room. I could hear his footsteps as he came around the bed, he wasnt wearing any shoes. I could feel his eyes on me and then he spoke, his voice wasnt as harsh sounding as it had been in the car, "I have had other women Miss French, other submissives, and you will get used to that, I promise you, you will learn to control yourself, because that's what you do. nod if you understand." I closed my eyes as a tear escaped, I nodded that I understood, but that didn't mean I had to like it, and he couldn't make me. I at least had that.

Oh God, I could hear his hand as it grazed across his collections mounted on the wall. he was choosing one, the one he intended to use on me. he had never really hurt me before, the punishments he had handed out I had been able to bear so far, but this, I knew this time it would be different, he was angry, I was frightened, it was the only thing that mattered as he I heard him take the object of my punishment down off the wall.

I let out a gasp when he touched me with it, "get on your hands and knees Miss French" I scrambled to do his will even though I wasnt at all sure that my legs could hold me up at that moment. I tried to hold back a strangled sob as he took the head of the cane and ran it from my head to my ass, almost caressing me with it. My body braced for a blow that must surely come,_ No I couldn't , I wouldn't, maybe I could leave, did I have it in me?_ I heard him react when I bolted from the bed in search of the door, he was fast, I didn't make it in time before he was on me in a flash, pinning me against it.

"Submissives learn control Belle..control and you will learn it as well, because I'm going to teach you untill control radiates from your body, nod if you understand me." His breath was hot against my chilled skin as I gripped the door. He held me captive with his body against mine as we stood there, breathing as one.

His lips on my skin as he kissed between my shoulder blades, it made me shiver with want. But why was it always like this? _He didn't make Love he had said, well that was fucking obvious, but what was it he did to me?_ I whimpered when his hand pulled my hair back before winding it up around his hand, pulling my head back, he kissed my neck before wrapping his free hand around my throat, stroking it up and down. "So beautiful" he whispered but only a second later he was turning me around, once more and I was letting him. One word could have stopped him but did I really want him to stop?

"Get that tight little ass back up there Miss French before I lose my temper with you and this no longer becomes a game." I rushed to obey when his hands let go of me long enough to move in position. "You test me Miss French, over and over as I will you tonight."

My hands shook as I felt him drag the pillows around to stack behind me, _what was he doing?_ "spread your legs wider" I complied and immediately felt him shove them up under my belly as he sought to make me more comfortable, _but why?_ wasnt he going to punish me, hurt me? why did he care that my legs would probably give out with the first stoke of the cane. His hands were warm as he arranged the pillows under me, stacking them up untill they formed a bridge between my legs, then he pulled my legs closer around them, I didn't protest, giving him what he wanted, feeling the softness of the fabric against my skin.

My body tensed as he once again touched me at the base of my spine with the head of the cane he had chosen for me. I could tell it was one of the knobby ones, smooth amber and round. He ran it down my spine as I struggled to remain still. My body froze when he reached the end, what would he do now, strike me? My body tensed in anticipation untill I felt his fingers on me, coaxing me to put my weight on the pillows beneath me, "Slide you belly down and let the pillows hold you up." His voice felt like silk winding around my body as I obeyed his every word.

"Very good Miss French" he purred as I felt the smooth head of his cane once again traveling downward. I let out a sigh when he kissed me on my hip before pulling the cane down to rub my ass cheek. I whimpered as he moved it in a circular motion, pushing it against my bottom. I felt fear but the undeniable heat that pulsed between my legs wouldn't let me do anything other than moan and push back against the handle of his cane as he moved it against me. "Good Girl, Feel it there, one day I will claim you there Miss French, but today is not that day." I almost sighed, but I wasnt sure if it was relief I felt or a sense of regret. My thoughts didn't last long before I felt where he was headed as the tip of the cane grazed across my sex. "Don't move" those were the hardest words I had ever tried to obey _'don't move?' how_ _could I not move? he was about to fuck me with a cane for god sakes_.

His next words made me want to cry, "This is going to be for me only, do you understand Miss French? You are not to come unless I give you permission, which I do not." My hands fisted the covers as he rubbed the handle of the hateful cane back and forth across my sex, pulling the wetness out from me spreading it around.

My ears perked at the sound of him unzipping his pants. He was taking himself out, why? What did he intend to do to me? My heart beat wildly as he continued to massage me with the head of the cane till I thought I'd be able to bear it no longer, no way was I going to be able to stop myself from releasing, no way. Then I felt him give it a little push and I felt it slip in me, I let out a small sound as he pulled the cane out of me only to again slide it in further.

_Oh god, it was big and he was fucking me with it and it felt exquisite_. My hips moved back of their own accord as I took it in yet deeper_, holy shit it felt wonderful_, he pulled it out, probing me with it, back and forth till I thought I would surely die. I heard him groan, _what was he doing? was he enjoying this as much as I was?_ then it dawned on me, _he was stroking himself as he fucked me_ . I cried out when he pushed the head of the cane in deep, lifting me off the pillows, I wouldn't last much longer, _oh please, please let me , I can't,_ I thought as he vigorously stroked himself in time with his thrusts with the cane inside of me. He had me stretched so wide it was such a perfect combination of pain and pleasure I was sure I would go completely mad before he was done with me.

I heard his breathing become erratic as did his movements before I felt him spill his seed across my ass, hot and thick as it ran down between my cheeks. His voice sounded in my ears, "Should I let you come as well Miss French? you have pleased me." My voice came out in a horse rasp, "Oh please, sir, I can't take it, let me." I begged as I squirmed against the onslaught he was raining down on me. I moaned with relief when his hand came between my legs and gently teased my clit for a split second before bliss over took me and I came harder than I ever thought possible. I collapsed on the pillows as he withdrew his cane from my body and discarded it on the floor.

I couldn't move an inch and was glad when he removed the pillows allowing me to lay flat against the bed as he lay down beside me, tucking my body under his as he lay his legs across mine. his hand tenderly rubbed my bare back as I lay there trying to catch my breath, worn out from our session. "Well done Miss French, well done."


End file.
